El trío que no fue trío
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Chitose no miente. Nunca. Tan solo maquilla un poco los detalles." Chitose x Andy


**Disclaimer:** Ni K project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro ;)

 **Advertencia:** Ortografía, rarepair ;)

 **Rarepair Week, Day 5. Comedy/Crack**

Chitose x Andy

* * *

Hace una media hora que Chitose se ha despertado pero no es capaz de mover un músculo. Tiene agujetas en los brazos, siente náuseas y la cabeza le duele a horrores. La luz que entra por la ventana le pega directamente en la cara y la siente como un puñetazo. Es una sensación que ha vivido muchas, demasiadas veces. Resaca. Palpitando en sus sienes. Jodiéndole el estómago.

 _Esta es la última vez que bebo._

De acuerdo, es la oración más cliché del universo. Al principio lo cumplirá, estará unos cuantos días sin acercarse a las bebidas alcohólicas y se sentirá la mar de bien y recuperado. Pero entonces llegará el fin de semana, le invitarán a una fiesta y vuelta a empezar.

Tampoco le importa demasiado.

Echa un vistazo al despertador de la mesilla. Es casi medio día y aunque se muere por un café bien cargado, decide pasar quince o veinte minutos más en la cama. Cuando se estira le crujen algunos huesos y se golpea con el cabecero de la cama. Gruñe un poco y cambia de posición. La luz ya le estaba jodiendo demasiado.

Cuando gira, se encuentra de golpe con una persona.

Una persona.

En su cama.

A su lado.

Dormida.

Una persona que conoce la mar de bien.

A Chitose se le quita la resaca del susto.

Se obliga a parpadear cinco o seis veces seguidas, porque de verdad no se cree lo que están viendo sus ojos. Aún sigue borracho. _Tiene_ que seguir borracho. No es cierto. No es puto cierto.

Levanta un poco la sábana que los cubre a ambos y mira debajo.

El golpe de realidad lo siente como una patada en la entrepierna.

Se incorpora de golpe. Mira a ambos lados de la habitación. De acuerdo, _están_ en su casa. Al menos se ha despertado en un sitio conocido. Bien, muy bien. El dolor de cabeza empeora y comienza a masajearse las sienes. _Desnudos. E-estamos desnudos._ Se obliga a mantener la calma. No significa nada. No significa absolutamente nada. Empieza a hacer memoria. Había quedado por la noche para salir de fiesta a una discoteca que han abierto nueva y que está muy de moda. Había quedado en la puerta con _él_ y al principio todo fue bien. Se tomaron unas copas, Chitose se lio con una castaña muy bajita que tenía un piercing en el ombligo. Después, ella y sus amigas les invitaron a chupitos.

Chupitos de extracto de cannabis.

A partir del segundo chupito, todo está borroso. Recuerda algunas escenas. Ellos dos encima de la barra bailando _Cherry Pie._ Al portero de la discoteca echándoles. A él morreándose con una chica rubia en mitad de la calle.

Ni idea de donde salió aquella chica.

Se acuerda de ellos dos, en su apartamento, contra la puerta. Sacándose la ropa a bocados.

 _Las sabanas estorban. Su boca sabe a alcohol y tabaco. Las caderas estrechas…_

Chitose se sujeta con fuerza la cabeza. Si aprieta lo suficientemente fuerte, quizás todos esos recuerdos desaparezcan. Se ha puesto pálido, le duele un poco el pecho y siente unas infantiles ganas de echarse a llorar. A moco tendido.

 _Esto no está pasando._

A Chitose se le viene el mundo encima cuando Doumyouji Andy abre los ojos.

 _Tiene los ojos verdes._

¿¡Por qué se fija en eso ahora?!

Está nervioso, está muy nervioso y por eso se fija en las cosas más estúpidas. Como en ese pequeño lunar en su clavícula.

 _¡Deja de mirarle y de pensar cosas gays!_

Necesita un cigarro. O dos. O la cajetilla entera.

Se obliga a mirar los desconchones de la pared. Aun así, escucha a la perfección el bostezo de Andy, los muelles de la cama crujir cuando se mueve. La curiosidad le puede demasiado y al final echa un rápido vistazo. El chico mira a su alrededor, confuso. No reconoce la habitación y eso le desconcierta un poco. Al igual que él, mira debajo de las sábanas. Entonces su mirada se dirige directamente a él y es cuando Chitose huye vilmente. No puede enfrentarse a la misma expresión que él mismo debe tener dibujada en el rostro.

Andy se incorpora de la cama y acaba sentado a su lado.

El ambiente está tan tenso que siente que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo.

—B-Buenos días.

—Eh…sí, buenos días.

Si voz suena pastosa e indecisa. Es cierto, no es la primera vez que _pasa la noche_ con alguien y al día siguiente recuerda más bien poco de lo que ha ocurrido y no sabe cómo tratar con la chica en concreto. ¿La invita a un café? ¿La echa fuera? ¿Repiten? Pero esta vez es completamente diferente porque…porque bueno, es _Andy._

—Que…que buena mañana hace, ¿no?

El único consuelo que le queda, es que el pelirrojo parece igual de avergonzado que él.

—Sí…hace sol.

—Sí.

No se miran. Ninguno de los dos se mira. Chitose juguetea con las sábanas y Andy se mira las uñas. _Incómodo._ No recuerda haberse sentido tan incómodo en la vida. _Tierra trágame YA._

—Eeeh, lo de anoche estuvo muy bien, ¿a que sí?

Chitose da un fuerte respingo ante las palabras del pelirrojo. No. No puede estar pasando. Esto no puede estar pasando. Es un sueño. Un mal sueño. La peor resaca de su vida. No es posible que Andy haya querido decir que…

 _¿Le gustó?_

— ¡M-Me refiero a lo de la fiesta! Las chicas y eso. Las chicas.

Suspira aliviado. Bien. Falsa alarma. Claro. Imposible que hablara de…bueno, de _eso._ Al fin Chitose se atreve a mirar a Andy, solo para comprobar que él no es el único paranoico con la cabeza echa un lío. El chico está sonrojado, aprieta con fuerza las sábanas y tiene pinta de no haber estado más avergonzado en su vida.

Bien.

— ¡P-Por supuesto! Las chicas sí… ¿la rubia con la que te liaste? Tremenda.

—Pues anda que tú con la bajita en el local…puff. El piercing era muy sexy.

—Muy sexy.

Intercambian un par de miradas y sonríen sin ganas. Chitose necesita fumar y con urgencia. Ya no solo porque le apetezca, si no por hacer _algo._ No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que están ahí los dos sentados, mirando las musarañas y muriéndose por dentro. Esto tiene que acabar. Esto _nunca_ ha pasado. Esto…

 _Ya está._

Chitose, como la mayoría de las veces, habla sin pensar.

—Pero la mejor de todas la morena —Andy frunce el ceño. De verdad que no recuerda ninguna morena. Chitose le corta antes de poder decir nada. —Si hombre…esa con la que…bueno…nos…nos hicimos un _trío._

 _Aah~._

— ¡C-claro! Puuf que caña anoche, jajaja. ¿N-No está por aquí? —Doumyouji le sigue el juego y Chitose suspira para sus adentros.

 _Así mucho mejor._

Chitose no miente. Nunca. Tan solo maquilla un poco los detalles.

—No, creo que se fue a mitad de la noche. Ya sabes…era de _esa clase de chicas_.

—Ya te digo, jajaja. Fue increíble. A dos manos y todo.

Los dos se ríen a carcajadas. La situación parece que se ha normalizado un poco y Chitose ya no se siente tan incómodo. Se sentiría mil veces mejor si estuviera vestido, por supuesto, pero eso ahora son minucias. Lo importante es que Andy y él anoche _triunfaron._ Se hicieron un trío con una morena despampanante.

—Sus tetas…joder que tetas.

— ¿Y qué me dices del maquillaje? Unos acabados perfectos, sí señor.

—Viciosa, muy viciosa. Y escandalosa, sí. No paró de gemir en toda la noche.

—Y no me hagas mucho caso, pero _juraría_ que el vestido era de Victorio y Lucchino. De acuerdo, era de la temporada pasada, pero lo llevaba con si fuera nuevo y le quedaba divino.

—Ni idea tío, pero me encantó _arrancarle_ ese vestido.

Durante un rato, no paran de dibujar a _la chica._ Los lunares, las pecas, sus sitios más erógenos y los detalles de los zapatos de tacón. Chitose se siente realmente satisfecho. Vaya chica con la que pasó la noche. Madre mía. Solo puede pensar en la cara de envidia que van a poner todos los de Homra cuando se lo cuente. Bueno, puede que todos no, pero la gran mayoría le admirarán y le tomarán como ejemplo.

 _Crisis solucionada._

—Bueno, ¿quieres desayunar? Hay que reponer fuerzas después de lo de anoche.

—Sí, un café no me vendría nada mal.

—Un café y algo más, ¿no? Los huevos se me dan genial.

— ¿Perdón?

Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mal que ha sonado aquello. Las mejillas se tiñen de rojo y tartamudea al hablar.

— ¡R-Revueltos! ¡H-Huevos revueltos! ¡Digo que los h-h-huevos revueltos se me dan genial! ¡Q-Quiero decir que los trabajo bien! ¡DIGO! ¡Joder! ¡COCINAR! ¡Q-Que COCINO muy bien los H-HUEVOS REVUELTOS!

Chitose solo quiere despertarse de esta maldita pesadilla.

—S-Sí te entiendo…huevos revueltos.

—Sí.

—Ya.

Un silencio tenso, sepulcral, incluso _peligroso_ , ahoga la habitación. Las respiraciones suenan demasiado fuertes y el _tictac_ del despertador es atronador.

Sí, ese debe ser el sonido del mundo poniéndose patas arriba.

— _Nunca_ le contaremos esto a _nadie._

—Jamás.

Y nunca le hablaron a nadie de su primera experiencia homosexual.

…

Aunque no fue la última.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Día 5, listo ^^ Estos retos me están matando xD me lo estoy pasando genial, pero tengo demasiado estrés xDDD Respecto al fic, desde que leí ese relato en el que Chitose y Andy eran amigos y salían a beber juntos me dije "...estos dos acaban follando en una noche de borrachera" y así nació este fic xDDD

Creo que Andy me quedó muy Ooc...pero bueno, a la próxima vez me saldrá mejor ^^Qué os ha parecido? Cualquier cosita, podeis dejadla en los reviews ^^

Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer! ^^


End file.
